Curse
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Une fureur sans nom habite Dean, Castiel se doit d'y remédier. Relation homosexuel explicite, langage corsé...


**Curse**

Il voulait le voir mort, voir cette lumière angélique de malheur quitter ses yeux si bleu et stupidement hagard les trois quart du temps. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ses manies gauches, son trench-coat horrible, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa fausse bienveillance... Il allait lui faire la peau !

Dean fixait d'une lueur haineuse ce crétin d'ange qui lisait un livre comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde alors qu'il pouvait à lui seul résoudre tous les mystère de l'univers tout entier. Comment pouvait-on être si exceptionnel et si exaspérant à la fois ? Il soupira fortement en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil puis porta sa bière à ses lèvres, buvant en de grandes gorgées le breuvage avant de continuer à fusiller du regard ce monstre. Cet chose ailée était parvenue à s'infiltrer en lui, à engourdir ses sens et envahir tout son être. Cet enfoiré le faisait danser comme sa putain de marionnette dans le creux de sa paume et avait l'audace de garder sa bouille d'ange ! Son poing se ferma soudain, écrasant sa canette en métal et attirant l'attention de l'emplumé de malheur. Cet enfoiré se mit à le scruter durant d'interminables secondes avant de fermer son bouquin dans un claquement sec.

\- Il est temps, fit-il de sa voix grave.

Dean qui serra les mâchoires. Il allait vraiment lui faire la peau, et pas plus tard que dans l'instant !

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-il en redressant comme il put sa canette pour la vider d'une lampée.

Castiel resta hésitant un instant, puis acquiesça avant de retourner à son occupation. Dean se permit de l'exécrer encore un instant avant de se lever pour aller se prendre une autre bière après être allé au petit coin.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda aussitôt l'ange d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Pisser, éructa Dean en se retournant d'un bloc, une expression hautaine sur le visage, le mettant au défis de dire quoi que ce soit.

Castiel opina de son air benêt paumé habituel et se replongea dans sa lecture.

C'est en claquant les portes que Dean se rendit aux toilettes. Il fit sa petite affaire, soupirant d'aise une fois plus léger, se lava les mains et s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau. Il sentait une force brute et insatiable naviguer à travers son corps, aller exciter sa rancune féroce puis rebrousser chemin dans son dos pour se déployer vicieusement jusque dans sa conscience. Il soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir se rapprocher de la salle de bain. Il fixait son regard noir dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait plus voir cette volaille en peinture.

\- Dean ? appela comme escompté l'ange qui ne pouvait décidément plus se mêler uniquement que de son cul.

Dean jura et enfonça brutalement son poing dans le miroir qui vola en éclat.

\- Dean, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Castiel en arrivant en courant dans la salle de bain

Le susnommé se retourna, un long morceau de miroir tranchant en main.

\- Ne m'approche pas, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel, l'arme de fortune attendant sagement à ses côtés pour le moment.

Castiel se stoppa net et le fixa avec précaution avant de faire un pas en arrière en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Très bien, je te laisse tranquille, souffla-t-il en reculant d'un autre pas.

\- Où crois-tu aller ?! aboya hargneusement Dean.

Il ne sentait pas le miroir couper la paume de sa main, ni le sang s'écouler le long de ses doigts. Toute son attention était focalisé sur l'ange dont il connaissait parfaitement les intentions. Cet emplumé avait beau être un soldat du seigneur où il ne savait quelle connerie, ça n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de l'éventrer comme un porc ! Cet enfoiré osait reprendre sa fuite, avec plus de précaution, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage et qu'agir lentement allait changer quoi que ce soit. Dean ricana, sourire mauvais en coin. Il allait faire de lui son jouet, son défouloir. Il allait marquer son corps de sa haine et sa rancune, jour après jour, avant de lui planter sa propre lame angélique dans le cœur. Sûr que ce con l'avait bien cherché !

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te négliger autant, osa-t-il dire comme s'il était un putain de cas désespéré et lui sa nounou !

Dean fondit sur lui, empoigna la gorge de l'ange qu'il plaqua violemment contre le mur dans un grognement de rage et brandit son éclat de miroir au dessus de sa tête. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde et saisit le poignet de Dean qu'il tordit brutalement pour le forcer à lâcher l'arme, cette dernière allant s'éclater contre le sol. Puis, il le repoussa avec force, assez pour l'envoyer bouler au sol sans pour autant risquer de lui ouvrir le crâne et fit tout de suite volte face, s'engouffrant dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le séjour, Dean déjà sur ses talons. Il tira le tiroir de la commode et en effleura son contenu avant de se faire retourner violemment. Son torse fut percuté par un autre tout aussi puissant, les poignées de la commode s'enfonçant dans son dos. Dean chercha à l'immobiliser mais il lui asséna un coup poing en pleine mâchoire, lui décalquant la tête sur le côté et pourtant, il revint quasi instantanément à l'attaque. Dean saisit le col de l'emplumé à pleine main et le balança avec une rare violence à travers la pièce. L'ange s'écrasa contre la table basse qui se fracassa sous son poids dans un bruit tonnant.

\- Dean... grogna Castiel d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne veux pas faire ça, poursuivit-il en se relevant aisément sans prêter attention à son apparence maintenant débraillée.

\- Oh ! Au contraire beau gosse, rit moqueusement Dean, j'ai envie de ça depuis bien trop longtemps !

Dean était gonflé à bloque, rien dans son sang ne pouvaient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire depuis des mois, bien au contraire !

\- Ta présence me rend malade ! cracha-t-il en virant une chaise sur son chemin d'un geste brusque pour débouler sur l'ange tel un tank. S'en est au point où j'ai envie de m'arracher la peau bordel !

\- Je peux t'aider, tu le sais, souffla Castiel en tendant sa main vers lui, paume vers le bas dans un geste apaisant.

\- Conneries ! T'es un cancer ! Une putain de gangrène... grogna-t-il avant de rajouter d'un plus rauque encore. Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Et sur ce, Dean se jeta sur l'ange qui le réceptionna sans ciller. Ils échangèrent des coups, certains ratant leur cible, d'autres les heurtant de plein fouet. Dean parvint, après un crochet du droit, à retourner l'ange pour lui faire une clef de bras et le plaquer contre le mur. Un rire cynique éclata alors, remontant de son torse tandis qu'il savourait la vue de l'ange tiquer de douleur, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce pour son poignet qui était encore douloureux.

\- T'es à moi maintenant, grogna-t-il dans son oreille, s'émerveillant du fin gémissement de l'ange qui se reprit toute fois très vite à son grand mécontentement.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est exactement l'inverse.

Dean vit alors rouge. D'un mouvement brutale, il occasionna le son sec et significatif d'une articulation se déboîtant. Le son résonna à ses oreilles tel une douce mélodie coquasse. Seulement, la seconde d'après, il se prenait un puissant coup de coude en plein visage. Sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et percuta lourdement le sol. La douleur irradiait toute la partie gauche de son visage, perçant dans sa tempe gauche et brouillant un instant ses pensées. Il ne prêta donc pas grande attention à l'ange qui replaçait son épaule dans une fine grimace de douleur, seul indicateur qu'il était davantage humain qu'il ne l'étais à ses débuts. Dean railla intérieurement l'ange, se disant qu'il était devenu plus faible depuis le moment où il l'avait vue débarquer dans la grange en faisant péter les fusibles et claquer les taules d'une tempête enragée sortie de nul part. Maintenant il ne cessait de se faire capturer par l'ennemi lorsqu'il n'était pas entrain de le babysitter. Maintenant le soldat du seigneur se chiffonnait avec lui, le trench-coat déchiré de toutes parts et la chemise sortit de son pantalon.

Toujours doté de son sourire railleur, Dean se releva en dédaignant l'ange du regard.

\- On dirait que tu as retrouvé un peu de fierté grâce à moi, fit-il moqueusement, il est loin l'ange qui me menaçait de me renvoyer en enfer si je lui manquais de respect !

Castiel préféra récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher plutôt que de jouer les jeu mentales sordides de Dean. Ce dernier n'attendit pas un instant et décida d'en finir. Il donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou de l'ange qui chuta puis passa son bras devant sa gorge qu'il écrasa sans sommation, coupant efficacement l'arrivée d'air à son vaisseau. Un ange ne respirait pas, n'avait pas besoin de respirer mais Castiel n'était plus totalement un ange, il avait chuté alors il savait que cela marcherait. Il se débattit, tenta de lui donner des coups mais étant donné qu'il était agenouillé et de dos, il ne pouvait pas atteindre les endroits qui faisait mal. Dean avait en plus la rage au ventre, il eut alors rapidement la satisfaction de sentir le corps de l'ange s'alourdir dans ses bras, maintenant devenu aussi malléable qu'un poupon. Il le hissa ensuite sur son dos et l'installa bien confortablement dans le donjon pour les festivités à venir mais avant cela, il avait amplement mérité de prendre du bon temps sans personne sur le dos !

Il récupéra son bébé avec euphorie et roula en hurlant les paroles d'AC/DC jusqu'à tomber sur un café en bord de route. Il déboula tel un bulldozer, sourire charmeur et regard vicieux déjà ciblé sur une belle jeune femme qui lisait un roman en sirotant un café. Il prit derechef la place devant elle et lui décocha son regard le plus braisé lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux sur lui avec interrogation. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu ciel tavelé d'un bleu océan. Heureusement, elle portait une paire de lunette car avec ces yeux couplés à ces long cheveux de jais, il aurait certainement retourné la table dans un excès de frustration. Pourquoi la plus belle perle de cet endroit ressemblait-elle à Castiel ?!

\- Puis-je vous distraire de votre lecture ? fit-il d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois, ce qui sembla captiver la jeune femme qui posa lentement son bouquin sur la table.

Pendant ce temps là, Castiel grognait et relevait la tête de contre sa poitrine, la raideur dans sa nuque lui indiquant qu'il n'était dans cette position que depuis peu de temps, une heure tout au plus. Il tenta de se relever mais se retrouva aussitôt retenu par d'épaisses chaînes reliées à des imposantes menottes verrouillées par deux énormes cadenas autour de ses poignets. Sans surprise, il vit qu'elles étaient ensorcelées pour l'empêcher de se faire la malle. Castiel se mordit la lèvre, se demandant bien comment il pourrait se défaire de ses liens sans sa force angélique puis, il se souvient qu'il avait apprit une ou deux choses depuis que Dean était devenu si... Difficile à vivre. Il se tourna sur le côté, tirant sur ses bras pour présenter les poches arrières de son pantalon à l'une de ses mains qui alla laborieusement récupérer le kit de crochetage que Sam lui avait gentiment donné. Avec dextérité et une bonne dose de patience, il parvint à se délester d'une menotte, ne faisant qu'une formalité de l'autre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était dehors et grimpait dans sa voiture beige. Il n'avait plus ses ailes mais ceci n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher d'aller chercher ce qui lui appartenait.

Dean avait beau ne plus avoir l'habitude de charmer les dames en quelques mots cependant, draguer c'était comme faire du vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Et il était loin d'avoir perdu la main au vue de la façon dans la jeune femme brune le dévorait des yeux, une sourire rêveur en coin. Lui laissant clairement le temps de voir le geste et de le refuser, il alla poser sa main sur celle de sa conquête du moment. Celle-ci avait définitivement oubliée son bouquin et se tournait entièrement vers Dean, acceptant son touché sans retenue.

\- J'ai un... ami, fit-il, qui aime bien lire ce genre de choses extravagantes. Lorsque je l'ai laissé, il lisait quelque chose sur la reproduction des fruits de mers.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit la jeune femme dont il ne savait pas encore le prénom. Il m'a l'air d'être un ami intéressant.

\- Oh... Il l'est, mentit-il à moitié.

Castiel était vraiment intéressant après tout : dans sa façon de lui pourrir la vie non stop, surtout ces dernières temps.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il est moins intéressant que toi, flirta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui sur la banquette, leur cuisse se touchant.

Dean se lécha lentement les lèvres avant de se pencher sur elle, comme pour lui raconter un secret. Tout bas, il murmura dans son oreille.

\- Il est clair que dans le lit, il est beaucoup moins intéressant que moi, fit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

\- Vraiment, roucoula-t-elle doucement, se rapprochant à son tour du chasseur qui alla poser une main bas dans son dos.

\- Il ne s'est débarrassé de sa carte de virginité que récemment alors que moi, je ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps et donc, j'en ai plein d'autres bien plus intéressantes en main, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Je demande à voir, renchérit-elle en faisant glisser sa main le long de la cuisse d'un Dean tout sourire. Si ça se trouve, tes cartes ne vont pas du tout s'accorder avec les miennes, finit-elle sur un ton énigmatique, ses doigts frôlant à peine l'entre-jambe du chasseur.

\- Hun, quelque chose me dit qu'elles vont très bien s'accorder, ne t'en fais pas mais si tu y tiens, je peux te les mettre sur la table.

La jeune femme ne fit qu'un petit hochement de tête, son attention focalisée sur ce que ses doigts survolaient. Dean sourit, repoussa délicatement ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans laquelle il murmura.

\- On pourrait passer un long moment à jouer, se tourner autour, apprendre à se reconnaître avec indécence, fit-il, le dos de ses phalanges caressant le cou si doux, trop doux de la jeune femme qu'il vit frémir. Puis, lorsqu'on ce sera lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris, on pourra passer au cran supérieur. Faire un jeu encore plus intime, encore plus obscène, dans une folle cadence effrénée ou une ferme régularité. Je ferais comme tu voudras.

La jeune femme gémit tout bas d'une voix douce, trop douce. Elle pressa le membre de Dean, appuyant franchement, mais pas assez franchement et il sentit son parfum floral, trop féminin. Toute fois, il allait mettre de côté ces petits désagréments insignifiants pour prendre du bon temps cependant, un bruit sec les fit tout deux violemment sursauter et relever la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Dean serra les mâchoires en reconnaissant nul autre que Castiel qui le fusillait de son regard le plus sombre, suscitant des frémissements qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Navré de vous importuner, fit l'ange de sa voix si rauque et masculine tandis qu'il adressait son regard à la jeune femme, mais je vous conseil de ne pas toucher ce qui m'appartient.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, regarda sa main qui était toujours tout contre l'entre-jambe du chasseur et la retira lentement, incertaine quand à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Cependant Dean ne sembla pas être d'accord avec la tournure des choses. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme brune tout en continuant de fixer Castiel avec sa hargne retrouvée.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de tes conseils et ceci, fit-il en désignant la partie sud de son corps, ne t'appartient pas.

\- Je ne faisais pas seulement référence à ça, rétorqua Castiel, le regard dure.

La jeune femme restait totalement figé, incapable de décider que faire tandis que la scène se déroulait devant son impuissance. Puis Dean ricana avec condescendance en frappant la table du plat de sa main, enroulant discrètement ses doigts autour du couteau posé là, détournant l'attention en se moquant ouvertement de Castiel. Et sans qu'elle ait eut le temps de finir d'intégrer les paroles de chacun, le beau brun repoussa violemment la table sur son passage et fondit sur son interlocuteur. Toutes les personnes dans le bar avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux, chuchotant entre eux et questionnant leur voisin du regard tandis que le brun saisissant le col de la veste de l'autre homme qu'il hissa à sa hauteur aisément.

\- Je serais toi Dean, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de parler, grogna Castiel dans le visage du chasseur qui retroussa le nez de dédain. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te rappeler où se trouve ta place devant tous ces gens, et tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable.

Dean le fusilla du regard, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire grincer les dents, puis il enfonça soudainement le couteau subtilisé dans le ventre de l'ange, provoquant des exclamations choqués et apeurés des autres clients qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt d'eux.

\- Tu m'aurais sagement attendu au bunker, j'aurais utilisé quelque chose de bien plus efficace que ce jouet, grogna Dean en tournant le couteau dans la chaire de l'ange d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

Castiel grimaça de douleur et le repoussa violemment, le forçant à se rasseoir sur la banquette. Puis il surplomba le chasseur dont il empoigna les cheveux pour les tirer fermement sur le côté et exposer sa nuque. Dean jura, tenta de repousser l'ange mais celui-ci lui plantait déjà une seringue dans le cou pour lui injecter son contenu. Il cria, tentant de repousser l'ange en vain, sentant déjà ce liquide infernal envahir son système sanguin dans une sensation de brûlure intense, telle que cela lui coupa le souffle. C'était littéralement comme de se faire injecter de la lave en fusion dans les veines !

\- Sale enfoiré ! Je vais te crever ! hurla-t-il, sa rage créant une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline l'aidant à repousser enfin l'ange.

Il lui décocha une droite en pleine mâchoire mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa même pas, repositionnant sa tête bien en face comme si de rien était tandis que Dean sentait son corps tout entier devenir une fournaise et se dérober à son contrôle sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- À moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux, reprit l'ange alors qui enroula de manière possessive sa main autour du cou de Dean. Tu veux que tous ces gens sachent à qui tu appartient n'est ce pas ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux, saisit entre effroi face au sérieux de l'ange et excitation car... il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne ressentit aucune chaleur naître dans son bas ventre à la perspective primal d'être clamé devant une audience.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, fut-il tiré de ses rêveries de cette voix rauque, retournes toi, prend appuie sur le dossier de cette banquette et présente moi ton cul pour que je puisse le remplir comme il se doit.

Dean se figea, déchiré entre sa dignité lui disant de refuser en bloque et son instinct lui disant d'obéir à l'ange et ce quelque que soit sa demande, aussi vile et obscène soit-elle. Son souffle commença à se disloquer, ses mains à trembler, son esprit à invoquer des images de l'ange l'ayant auparavant baisé contre le mur des toilettes d'une air d'autoroute pour le punir de s'être enfuit. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour, du moment où Castiel avait débarqué dans la pièce où il se lavait les mains, au moment où son membre imposant allait et venait brutalement en lui tandis que d'autres voyageurs entraient, se figeaient face à leur baise animal puis sortaient rapidement. Certes, il avait jamais jouit aussi intensément que ce jour là mais sa fierté en avait prit un sacré coup et le temps de guérison de celle-ci ne valait pas le temps de jouissance, aussi intense soit-elle.

Castiel sembla voir son malaise, car il c'était éloigné de quelques pas pour se mettre à l'observer avec impassibilité tandis que Dean le fixait en sentant sa température corporelle grimper en flèche, des gouttes de sueurs se formant déjà à ses tempes. L'ange semblait être revenu sur sa décision de le posséder en public vue son sourire en coin satisfait, ses paroles ayant effectivement eut l'effet escompté, ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur du chasseur. Dieu savait qu'il avait envie de s'en prendre à l'ange et de le réduire en charpie mais son corps ne l'écoutait dors et déjà plus, ses jambes se faisaient molles, son souffle décousu, ses pensées volatiles. Il jura fébrilement, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, des frissons descendant le long de sa colonne, jusqu'au bas de ses reins où naissait maintenant des bouffés de chaleur irradiant son bas ventre. Il avait vraiment horreur de ces sensations si enivrantes et oppressantes à la fois mais il était suffisamment habitué pour ne pas se faire embarquer si faci... C'était sans compter sur l'ange qui était déjà sur lui, empoignant sa nuque et le traînant comme on l'aurait fait avec un putain de clébard !

\- Cas, lâche moi bordel... geint-il tout en ne pouvant que suivre le pas.

Son corps était brûlant et lourd, ses mains serraient fébrilement le trench-coat de l'ange qui le tira jusqu'à la voiture à la carrosserie couleur sable dans laquelle il le fourra manu militari. Le trajet de retour jusqu'au bunker dura une petite demie heure mais une demie heure durant laquelle Dean sentit chaque secondes passer douloureusement lentement. Ses ongles étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa chaire, tentant de créer une autre douleur qui pourrait lui faire oublier la lave coulant dans ses veines mais pour arriver à un tel exploit, il fallait minimum qu'il s'arrache la peau. Et l'ange gardait un œil, et sur la route, et sur lui, empoignant sa nuque en lui ordonnant d'arrêter lorsqu'il commençait à atteindre la chaire et faire couler le sang. Dean ne saurait dire ce qui était le plus soulageant lorsque Castiel faisait ça, si c'était son touché ou son ordre mais ça lui permettait un instant d'oublier la douleur et de se concentrer sur autre chose que la chose envahissant son corps.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, je vais prendre soin de toi, assura l'ange caressant actuellement la nuque du chasseur qui serra les mâchoires avant de persifler.

\- C'est de ta putain de faute si j'ai mal !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le choix Dean. Je n'aime pas non plus te voir souffrir, fit Castiel d'un ton plus ferme, ce qui lui valut un ricanement mauvais.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ça t'empêches pas de prendre ton pied hein ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'ange d'une voix neutre. On est arrivé.

Dean n'eut le temps de poursuivre le sujet, la voiture s'arrêtant brutalement et l'ange sortant sans tarder pour aller l'extirper à son tour et le traîner dans le bunker. Le chasseur s'emmêla les pinceaux et manqua de se vautrer si ce n'était pour la poigne ferme de Castiel sur son bras.

\- Où est ce que vous étiez ?! s'invectiva Sam lorsqu'ils les entendit entrer.

\- Dans un café, la durée des effets est de plus en plus courte, expliqua Castiel qui portait plus que ne traînait l'aîné des frères. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus efficace.

\- Je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait être plus efficace, fit Sam en se frottant la mâchoire, les yeux rivés sur son frère qui grognait, tremblait et suait tel un junky en manque.

\- Il vas pourtant falloir trouver quelque chose de plus viable. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être disponible.

\- Et bien je l'enfermerait dans le donjon le temps que tu puisses te libérer, proposa Sam qui provoqua un grognement plus féroce de la part de son frère.

\- Tu fais ça, et je te butte c'est clair ?! cria le chasseur, parvenant à rendre sa voix et son regard menaçant malgré son corps tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Le temps de trouver une meilleure option, tenta de le tempérer son cadet avec un sourire maladroit en travers de la face, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter plus encore son frère.

\- Tu vas voir je vais te trouver une meilleure option qui t'enverras six pieds sous terre !

Sam le considéra un instant avant de diriger son regard sur l'ange.

\- … Je vois que tu n'as pas finit...

\- Non, un café n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour le discipliner, expliqua l'ange qui faillit presque échappé son bagage lorsque celui-ci s'insurgea.

\- Tu me prends pour un gosse ou quoi ! hurla Dean, parvenant à extirper un bras qui ne lui servit guère à grand chose, sa force faisant maintenant pâle figure à cause de ce qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- Plutôt pour un animal sauvage, aucun enfant n'a ton comportement forte heureusement, le reprit Castiel en toute innocence.

Ses yeux bleus paraissaient si tendre et doux, comme s'il ne le retenait pas actuellement contre sa volonté avec sa force angélique, comme s'il ne l'avait pas empoisonné une demie heure avant, comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à lui arracher des supplications sans aucune merci. Il se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il avait utilisé « des mesures drastiques pour dompter le mal en lui » et il sentit son corps chauffé plus encore, rendu soudainement horriblement molasse rien qu'au souvenirs invoqués.

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux Castiel ! rugit-il soudainement, la rage le bouffant de l'intérieur tandis qu'il utilisa finalement son bras libre à bon escient.

Tel une bête en furie, il s'attaqua aux yeux de Castiel qui jura et se saisit de son poignet pour le tordre violemment. Dean cria de douleur, son articulation n'ayant pas du tout apprécier l'angle qu'elle avait été forcé de prendre.

\- Cas ! s'exclama Sam en s'approchant d'un pas avant de voir la fureur dans son regard bleu, deux écorchures saignant un peu juste en dessous de son œil gauche.

\- Tout vas bien, grogna-t-il en utilisant sa grâce pour soigner Dean, réparant les tissus lésés avant de tirer sur le membre sèchement, traînant le chasseur derrière lui sans une onde de délicatesse.

Avant que le chasseur n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvaient devant la porte de sa chambre que l'ange ouvrait à la volé avant de le balancer tel un homme des cavernes sur le lit. Le temps de fermer à clef la porte et Dean était déjà sur pieds, se jetant sur l'ange qui le réceptionna sans difficulté et le repoussa brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe à la renverse sur le lit dans un grognement furieux. Castiel était déjà redoutable avec ses pouvoirs angéliques mais maintenant la situation était encore plus critique. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait s'en suivre et, à sa plus grande horreur, une partie de lui en était excité. Dean jura fébrilement lorsque ses mains furent fermement saisis et maintenus au dessus de sa tête, son injure se changeant en hoquet surpris à l'instant où l'ange pressa sa main contre son membre dors et déjà dure. Une chaleur enivrante se mit aussitôt à lécher ses reins et son bas ventre avec allégresse, le faisant se tordre sous l'ange qui jouait avec son corps sans pitié.

\- Et après tu ne m'appartiens pas ? persifla Castiel, massant fermement l'entre-jambe du chasseur qui gémit plaintivement en se déhanchant dans sa main bien malgré lui. Tu m'en vois navré, mais en cet instant, je ne vois pas en quoi tu ne m'appartiens pas, fit-il d'un ton plus vindicatif.

\- Q-quand on est obligé de droguer quelqu'un pour l'avoir dans son lit, on ferme sa gueule !

Ces mots semblèrent faire un électro-choque à l'ange, ce dernier se figeant, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'il se redressait lentement.

\- Fut un temps où je n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, et tu le sais, finit-il par répondre d'un ton amer, son dédain retroussant légèrement son nez. Il y a peu, tu étais heureux à l'idée que je te porte également un intérêt sexuel...

\- C'était avant, rétorqua sèchement Dean, poings serrés et tremblants dans l'emprise de l'ange.

Ce dernier le considéra de longues secondes avant qu'il ne semble prendre une décision.

\- Tu mens, fit-il alors d'une voix rauque, et je veux t'entendre le dire.

Dean allait ricaner mais l'emplumé se pencha soudainement sur lui pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet d'où il sortit une seringue. Il vit aussitôt rouge et se mit à se débattre férocement sans parvenir à grappiller ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de liberté de mouvement. Impuissant, il le regarda donc serrer l'objet dans sa main une seconde avant de le saisir correctement, la seringue maintenant rempli d'un liquide carmin.

\- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! vociféra le chasseur qui voyait l'aiguille se diriger inexorablement vers son bras.

\- Tu n'en mourra pas, assura l'ange en enfonça la seringue dans sa chaire, il te faudrait même quelque chose de plus efficace pour affaiblir ta part démoniaque, fit-il en injectant de son propre sang dans les veines du chasseur.

Dean n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, le sang de l'ange se rependant dans son corps tel un brasier, le faisant se cambrer violemment, ses dents grinçaient entre elles, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'une chaleur étouffante le brûlait de l'intérieur. Un gémissement lui fut arracher lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, un autre passant en travers de son dos pour aller saisir sa nuque. Dans les affres de cette autre possession, ses pensées devenues lentes et enivrés mirent plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte... Castiel le serrait tout contre lui, avait son nez enfoui dans son cou et murmurait des choses d'une voix douce en déposant des baisers chastes sur sa peau bouillante. Mais il ne pouvait qu'entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses tempes. En revanche, il sentait parfaitement les baisés qu'il lui prodiguait. Ils étaient comme des glaçons contre sa peau brûlante, un brin de fraîcheur dans une chaleur infernale. Sans se fustiger, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour laisser l'ange parsemer son cou, chaque touché, aussi furtif soit-il, lui procurait un grand soulagement, cependant, celui-ci n'était que de courte durée. Les braises se ravivaient l'instant où ses lèvres n'étaient plus en contact, le faisant se tordre d'inconfort et de frustration.

\- Shhh, souffla Castiel en encerclant la nuque du chasseur qui gémit lorsque le froid envahi son cou.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Dean empoigna fortement le bras de l'ange, son dos se cambrant de son chef, son corps suppliant d'être soigné de cette affliction.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends pour m'aider bordel ! Te fais pas prier merde !

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de demander à un ange une faveur, rétorqua Castiel en rétractant sa main pour le plus grand supplice de Dean.

\- Putain d'emplumé de merde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, incapable de forcer ses mains à lâcher l'être céleste, s'y cramponnant comme si ça vie en dépendait et dans un sens, c'était le cas. Si tu crois que ça me faire rire d'être comme ça, dépendant de toi, persifla-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur les bras de cet enfoiré à défaut de pouvoir le lâcher.

\- Ce ne sera peut être plus le cas d'ici peu de temps, mon sang n'est plus assez efficace sur toi, il vas falloir trouver autre chose.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent gravement, l'un n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pourrait remplacer son sang pour soigner son protégé et l'autre se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne supporterait certainement pas l'idée d'avoir en lui les fluides corporelles d'une autre personne que ce crétin à plumes.

\- Qu-qu'est ce que tu proposerais ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade, mais plus exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

\- … Peut être que le sang d'un archange pourrait...

\- Non ! refusa catégoriquement Dean en secouant l'ange sèchement.

\- Au moins celui d'un ange non déchu comme moi al...

\- J'ai dit Non ! s'époumona-t-il en tirant cette fois l'ange à lui. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Castiel le dévisagea un instant, puis un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Son sang faisait finalement effet, il retrouvait un peu de son chasseur, celui si possessif et romantique, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Peut être qu'un peu de ma grâce pourrait faire l'affaire, émit-il l'hypothèse.

\- Comment tu ferais ça ? demanda Dean qui lorgnait sur les lèvres de l'ange si proche de lui.

\- Il y a plusieurs façon de procéder je dirais, expliqua Castiel d'un ton rauque, pas du tout indifférent à leur proximité. L'administration de grâce dans un être humain, peut être difficile à supporter et surtout pour un être humain atteint de démonisme. Tu peux constater que rien que le sang est loin d'être une sinécure alors, je pourrais associer ça à une autre activité qui, elle, serait beaucoup plus plaisante.

\- Et tu pensais à quoi ? demanda fébrilement Dean qui sentait des frémissements parcourir son dos pour aller se lover dans ses reins.

\- Je pensais compromettre les nerfs récepteurs de ton corps en les sur-stimulants juste avant d'injecter ma grâce en toi, ils seraient tellement saturés par le plaisirs qu'ils ne réagiraient plus à rien avant un bon moment, expliqua Castiel en apposant à nouveau sa main sur la nuque du chasseur qui gémit doucement puis plus fort encore lorsqu'il la fit filer le long de son dos pour prendre possession de ses reins brûlants.

\- Comment tu comptes réussir une telle prouesse ? souffla Dean, leurs lèvres se frôlant dorénavant. On en peut pas vraiment dire que je suis un jeune vierge, il en faudra beaucoup.

À ceci, Castiel sourit subtilement, un sourire que personne n'aurait remarqué mais Dean savait les reconnaître. Ces sourires étaient la signature d'une promesse joueuse et téméraire à la fois, une certitude quand à la réussite de ce que comptait entreprendre l'angelot. Dean déglutit péniblement, attendant la suite avec impatience et appréhension mêlés mais Castiel se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté en parcourant son corps de son regard, impassible si ce n'est la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux bleu. Puis, il descendit ses mains plus bas encore et empoigna fermement les fesses de Dean qui gémit au moment même où une décharge céleste irradia son bas ventre, changeant son gémissement en un cri guttural. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Castiel qui malaxait ses fesses avec allégresses, réitérant cette décharge de plaisirs encore et encore, le rendant quasi instantanément tremblant et incapable de supporter son propre poids, ses jambes devenus de cotons et son souffle éperdu. Il gémit le nom de l'ange, à chaque décharge, se cambrant toujours plus et perdant pied avec la réalité, ne pensant qu'à une chose, à cet emplumé décidé à le faire monter au septième ciel. Très rapidement, il fut obsédé par une partie bien spécifique de l'ange, une partie qu'il savait d'expérience, avait sa place au plus profond de lui. Il agrippa mollement le col de la chemise de Castiel, tirant dessus en grognant son prénom, son bassin se déhanchant dans le vide par automatisme, tentant vainement de se frotter à une grâce immatérielle.

\- Qu'est c'que.. HAN ! cria-t-il en se rendant compte que Castiel faisait bien plus que de le chauffer avec l'aide de son mojo.

Il pouvait non seulement sentir une force invisible étirer doucement son intimité, le préparer à se faire prendre par l'ange, à recevoir son sexe en lui et rien que cette idée seule était suffisante pour le rendre dingue mais il se rendit également compte que son corps produisait une sorte de liquide visqueux pour facilité le passage du membre imposant de son ange...

\- Cas ! grogna-t-il, la sensation d'être humide à cet endroit étant aussi étrange qu'excitante. Qu'est c'que tu fous ?

\- Je t'ai juste donné quelque qualité féminine, pour que ce soit plus agréable encore, fit l'ange en apposant deux doigts contre l'entrée du chasseur qui gémit fortement en sentant son intimité produire plus de lubrification encore.

\- Putain Cas, je suis pas une femme !

\- Et alors ? Je te signale que je ne suis pas vraiment un homme non plus.

Dean fronça quelque peu les sourcils, se demandant si les deux avaient un rapport avant de décider qu'il se fichait s'ils en avaient un ou non.

\- Donc, ça veut dire que je suis entrain de mouiller pour toi ?

\- Exactement. Ton corps fait en sorte que l'on puisse s'accoupler ou plutôt, comme tu le dirais, pour que je puisse m'enfoncer plus facilement dans ton petit cul, te baiser et te remplir de mon sperme, finalisant ainsi notre copulation.

Dean grogna fortement, partagé entre consternation et amusement à la façon qu'avait l'ange de parler « cochon », tout ça manquait cruellement de glamour !

\- Cas, je t'ai déjà dit de pas essayer de faire du Dirty Talk, t'es vraiment nul pour ça, rit-il.

\- Du quoi ? demanda l'ange, maintenant doté de son air paumé.

Dean n'allait certainement pas passer son temps à appendre à l'ange ce que ce terme voulait dire, il grogna de frustration et repoussa l'épaisse carrure du soldat céleste pour chevaucher son bassin et commencer un déhanchement sur lui, lui rappelant qu'il y avait plus important à faire. Castiel ne mit guère de temps à comprendre l'insinuation peu subtile et empoigna les hanches du chasseur qui ronronna en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il appuya de ses mains fortes son déhanché. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et comme soudainement mu d'un instinct primitif, Castiel saisit et déchira violemment le t-shirt du chasseur qui jura en se cambrant davantage encore. L'ange se mordit les lèvres, plus que satisfait de voir la danse de ce torse puissant sculpté dans la force brute qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller explorer.

\- Hun, Cas... grogna Dean en saisissant les mains de l'ange qui jouait avec tétons, s'amusant à les faire rouler entre ses doigts avant de les pincer pour tirer dessus. Ha,t-tu sais que j'adore ça mais... il y a un endroit où tes mains seraient encore plus appréciées.

\- Ah oui ? répondit l'ange d'un ton neutre, comme s'il n'était pas présentement entrain de molester le torse du chasseur. Où ça ?

Dean aurait d'ordinaire levé les yeux au ciel après s'être demandé si l'ange était réellement naïf ou non, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il arracha l'une des mains de l'ange et la porta à l'arrière de son corps tout en se penchant sur Castiel qu'il vit déglutir avec adoration.

\- Je me sent vide, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de l'ange dont il plaqua la main contre l'une de ses fesses, les doigts appuyant fermement contre son entrée humide. Remplit moi Cas, enfonce tes doigts en moi ou mieux encore... poursuivit-il en défaisant la ceinture puis le pantalon de l'emplumé, laisse moi m'empaler sur ton membre.

Puis il enfonça sa main dans le pantalon noir de l'ange pour se saisir du dit membre, un grognement appréciatif échappant ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son épaisseur non des moindres.

\- Hun oui, rien que l'idée d'avoir ta queue en moi me rend dingue putain. J'ai besoin de la sentir m'étirer, je suis sûr que je pourrais te prendre sans aucune difficulté vue comme je mouille pour toi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il appuya contre les doigts de Castiel qui pouvait sentir son jean s'humidifier d'un liquide visqueux et serra son autre main autour du sexe de l'ange pour le pomper lentement mais fermement, son regard ne lâchant pas une seconde cette merveille tandis que ses lèvres s'entre-ouvraient d'elles même, comme si son subconscient hésitait entre prendre ce sexe entre ses lèvres ou le faire glisser dans l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Puis il se fit finalement la réflexion qu'il pouvait très bien avoir les deux sans problème. Il se pencha donc sur le membre gonflé et sans prévenir, le prit en bouche, apprécia chaque millimètres de cette peau tendu frottant contre ses lèvres, chaque battement pulsant dans la veine contre sa langue. Il émit un gémissement comblé tout en entamant un lent vas et viens profond, se demandant maintenant si c'était une bonne idée finalement, se sentant parfaitement incapable d'arrêter de sucer l'ange tant qu'il n'aura pas jouit dans sa gorge hors, il voulait également sentir ce membre déverser du sperme dans son intimité qui quémandait encore plus que d'ordinaire de l'attention.

\- Dean ! grogna Castiel de sa voix si rauque et virile, faisant couiner d'adoration le chasseur. Dean arrête.

Il en était hors de question pensa celui-ci en accentuant le rythme de sa fellation, décidé à tout avoir de son ange. Il n'aurait qu'à le faire durcir une seconde fois, et une troisième fois, et une quatrième fois... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, qu'il soit marqué à jamais, possédé sans demi-mesure, jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Cet ange de malheur était à lui ! Cependant, le dit ange saisit alors fermement ses cheveux et tira sèchement dessus, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au chasseur, furieux de ne plus avoir ce membre en lui.

\- Calme toi, ordonna Castiel avant d'aller mordre les lèvres de Dean pour détourner son attention de son désirs dévorant.

\- Han, tu veux mon cul hein ? Hn, gémit le chasseur en se redressant pour se positionner au dessus du sexe de l'ange. Je t'en prit, fait le, gémit-il, arracha moi ce stupide jean et prend moi, baise moi, enfonce ton membre là où est sa putain de place.

l'ange parût d'abord indécis pour des raisons que Dean n'était en aucun cas en mesure de comprendre vue le désirs le bouffant de l'intérieur, lui ordonnant de tout faire pour se procurer une bonne dose de plaisirs charnelle. Il commença alors à tenter l'ange en se donnant en spectacle, portant sa main derrière lui pour appuyer contre son entrée, prévoyant de gémir de façon obscène le nom de l'ange qui se décida finalement à réagir.

\- … Très bien, finit par abdiquer avant de repousser brutalement le chasseur qui alla rebondir sur le matelas. Écarte les jambes.

Dean obéit dans la seconde et bientôt, des mains déboutonnaient son jean avant de tirer violemment dessus, déchirant le tissu robuste sans une once de difficulté.

\- Oh ouais, vient prendre ce qui t'appartient l'angelot si tu ne veux pas que mon côté démoniaque revienne pour te faire la peau après t'avoir enculé encore et encore...

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de faire en sorte que même ton toi « démon » ne puisse plus se passer de moi, proposa sérieusement Castiel, ce qui lui valu un petit rire du chasseur.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Cas, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais mon moi démon n'en a jamais voulut qu'après ton cul, confessa Dean. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai réellement envie de te faire lorsque je suis plus démon qu'humain ?

Castiel, qui avait les mains sur les cuisses du chasseur qu'il maintenait écartés tandis que son membre dure se pressait doucement contre l'entrée quémandeuse, fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux penser qu'à t'attacher, te laisser seul à te torturer l'esprit, te demandant ce que je suis bien entrain de faire, crevant de me voir revenir en fantasmant et craignant ce que je pourrais te faire. Je pense à la façon dont je pourrais te rendre inutile et dépendant de moi, incapable de vivre sans moi. Je pense au plaisirs que j'aurais de te voir m'attendre bien sagement après avoir dépecé des gens, te voir écarter les jambes sans même attendre que je te le dise et pouvoir te baiser des heures durant, t'entendre gémir de souffrance sous mes coups de reins devenus trop brutal pour une créature que j'aurais rendu tellement délicate au fil années passé à te discipliner, à faire de toi ma salope.

Castiel était totalement à court de mot, ne s'étant jamais imaginé que Dean voulait faire pire que le tuer lorsqu'il était un démon.

\- Je veux te briser et faire de toi mon jouet, ma chose, termina-t-il en glissant ses mains dans le dos de l'ange pour aller saisir son postérieur à pleine main. Je veux plus que te posséder physiquement, je veux également de faire mien mentalement.

\- … Intéressant, répondit finalement Castiel avant de s'enfoncer lentement en Dean qui hoqueta et se cambra au fil de la progression de son membre en lui. Je me dois donc, pour ma propre sécurité également, de trouver un moyen de dominer plus efficacement cette part de toi. En attendant, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus rauque, c'est moi qui te baise, termina-t-il en entamant un vas et vient impitoyable.

\- Han, ha... Oh oui ! Putain hunnn, Cas-tiel Han ! était dors et déjà perdu le chasseur qui enlaçait fortement l'ange tout contre lui.

\- Dean, grogna ce dernier dans son cou, ses mains enroulés fermement autour de ces hanches afin de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son intimité avec ardeur.

Il ne se lasserais sans aucun doute jamais de cet homme qu'il avait dans la peau et ce depuis le tout début. Dans son tout premier rêve était érotique il avait été question de Dean. Son premier fantasme à lui et non incité par une société hyper-sexualisée avait mis en scène Dean. Ses premières pulsions sexuelles avaient été provoqués par Dean. La première et seul personne qu'il aimait, était Dean. Tout, absolument tout se rapportait à Dean, à cette homme fort et implacable, une force de la nature bien que n'étant qu'un simple humain alors lorsque celui-ci avait maladroitement répondu aux avances qu'il lui avait faites sans même s'en rendre compte... il n'y avait pas crût tout de suite. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir cette chance, la chance de partager sa vie personnel, sa vie sentimental et sexuelle. Il était peut être un ange et un être surnaturel aux grands pouvoirs mais il était déchu et avait commit beaucoup d'erreurs que beaucoup jugerait d'impardonnable. Et pourtant, il était présentement entrain de faire gémir de plaisirs ce même homme extraordinaire, entrain de l'embrasser, de le marquer comme sien aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs, entrain de lui faire l'amour.

\- Dean, répéta-t-il son nom, telle une prière. Dean, hn Dean...

Le chasseur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, tirant dessus tout en se cambrant pour se coller à lui et se déhancher sur son membre. Il commença ses prières à son tour, le suppliant d'aller plus fort, plus vite, ce que l'ange lui accorda, leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre juste avant les cris de Dean qui se perdit rapidement dans le plaisirs de la chaire. Castiel l'admira dans sa perdition, ses mains serrant fébrilement les draps, ses jambes tremblants dans leur effort de s'écarter toujours plus, son membre humide tressautant et déversant du pré-sperme à chacun de ses coups de reins.

\- Magnifique, grogna l'ange en remontant les jambes du chasseur contre son torse avant d'enfoncer aussi profondément que possible son sexe dans ses chaires.

\- HAAN HA ! cria Dean, se déconnectant de la réalité.

La bouche grande ouverte, tête rejeté en arrière, regard perdu dans les méandres du plaisirs tandis que son corps se faisait aussi malléable que celui d'une poupée de chiffon, il accueillait ce membre qui le ravageait de l'intérieur sans aucune résistance, s'abandonnant entièrement à l'ange qui le bouffait des yeux.

\- Parfait, fit Castiel d'une voix rauque, c'est là qu'est ta place démon, finit-il d'un coup de rein vindicatif, envoyant une ultime décharge de grâce en Dean qui se cambra violemment et jouit en travers de son torse dans un gémissement étranglé.

Castiel se délecta de la vue tout en se déversant en Dean, le regardant se contorsionner et perdre pied jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscient. L'ange en profita pour sortir de son corps, le nettoyer et soigner les tissus ayant été surmenés dans son propre emportement. Le chasseur se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire éclairant tout de suite son visage lorsqu'il vit l'ange encore occupé à le dorloter.

\- Hey, fit-il d'une voix râpeuse que Castiel alla arranger de deux doigts contre son cou, qui aurait crût que l'ange coincé que tu étais pourrais me faire prendre un tel pied, rit-il doucement avant d'aller déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de son amant. Alors ? Est ce que ça a marché ?

\- Étant donné que j'ai réussit à te faire perdre connaissance je dirais que oui, fit avec une mine perplexe l'ange.

\- Idiot, je te parle de l'injection de grâce, ricane Dean en secouant la tête avec adoration à l'idiotie de son ange.

\- Oh ça... parut-il alors embarrassé. Et bien... Ça n'a jamais été vraiment possible en faîte, du moins certainement pas de cette méthode. Je suis bien trop focalisé sur toi pour pouvoir me concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi délicat que de l'injection de grâce.

\- Tu l'utilisais bien pour me faire mouiller, fit Dean en déglutissant, se rappelant la sensation étrange mais tellement excitante.

\- C'est différent, c'était juste en surface. Pour ton problème démoniaque, il faudrait que je mêle ma grâce à ton âme et c'est une tout autre pair de manche sans compter que ça à plus de chance de te tuer qu'autre chose.

\- Oh... Je vois, dans ce cas, tu as dit tout ça juste pour me chauffer ? sourit le chasseur en se redressant.

\- Hum... Je crois oui.

Les deux hommes rirent, leurs mains allant se chercher instinctivement pour se saisir l'une de l'autre possessivement. Dean était repartie pour une autre période humaine avant de succomber immanquablement à son démonisme... Sam avait tenté de le sauver en lui injectant du sang volé à la banque de sang et ayant été béni lorsqu'il s'était changé en démon après avoir été tué par Métatron, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait souffert sans réellement voir d'amélioration, il serait certainement encore un démon à plein temps si ce n'était pour son amant qui avait pensé que son sang serait plus efficace étant donné sa nature angélique. Le problème, c'est que les effets ne durait que quelques mois.

Cependant, après une dernière « angélisation » du démon que devenait irrémédiablement Dean, il avait trouvé un sortilège dans la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres, un sort oublié de tous et mit de côté vue son utilité toute singulière. Maintenant, Dean avait un nouveau tatouage entre ses omoplates, une phrase en énochien qui voulait grossièrement dire « ton appartenance est irrévocable », ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce talisman angélique jouait le rôle d'interface entre lui et la fiole qu'il portait et porterait toujours autour du cou : une fiole contenant un peu de grâce de Castiel dans laquelle il puisait pour repousser son démonisme. Lui et l'emplumé était maintenant lié à un niveau dépassant la compréhension humaine et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN


End file.
